Puppy Love
by Sir Kibble
Summary: Link's time as a wolf makes him an obedient pet to one certain Twilight Princess. M for smut. Also, minor Ilia x King Bulbin.


"What an obedient pet you have become. I might just have to keep you." Midna teased lightly. And why not? She could do whatever she wanted. Once she dethroned Zant, she should take over Hyrule and keep Link as her slave. Preferably as a wolf. She saw that as his _true _form. Oh the fun they would have, especially in private. She would have Zelda tortured, but she would first watch her kingdom fall under Midna's control. _Queen Midna_. She liked the sound of that. Her first goal was to train Link. Train him to becoming her loyal servant. He would serve her over Hyrule. Slowly but surely, he would become her loving pet. "So, wolf boy, I want you do do whatever I say, okay? If we're going to make it through here alive. You have to obey me. Listen to everything I say and obey. Okay? Obey me and only me. That's how we'll get out of this."

The wolf nodded. He was starting to grow fond of Midna, as weird as she was. She had not led him astray yet. The more he listened to her, the better he felt and the better things went. He was starting to– no! He couldn't fall in love with this imp. It… it wasn't right. But the way she touched him. The way she felt on his back… It was wrong, but it felt so right.

She knew that her words were having a lasting effect. It was slow seduction. He would belong to her soon enough. She had to let the wolf inside of him take over. That was who she wanted as a lover and a slave. Suddenly, she got another idea. A devious one, at that. She hopped off of Link and smiled, "Link, you look tense. I'm surprised at you. You've managed to go all this time without any release. Without any relaxation. Why don't we rest for a bit. Let me help you."

Link hesitated. They had a quest to finish, but the temptation was very big, as was his growing member.

"Remember what I said, pet? Obey me and everything will be okay," Midna winked.

A wave of calm washed over him. She was right. The quest could wait. It was only Ilia. King Bublin had only taken her a few days ago. What was the worst that could happen? Suddenly, he felt something rubbing on his hard member. He looked back and saw Midna stroking it lightly, licking it occasionally.

"I always wondered what this tasted like. I saw the way it grew when we snuck in on Telma changing. Man, that woman had some nice tits. Then there was Hena. I'm surprised you didn't just take her in your human form. You know you can have any woman you want, Link. Take what you want. You deserve it every now and then." With those last words, she engulfed his cock in her mouth and began to suck on it.

* * *

Ilia could not remember much. She had been told that she was slave to King Bulbin. She had no reason to believe otherwise, since she awoke in his chambers. He came in demanding that she pleasure him with her body. He disgusted her, but she was his slave, after all. She figured she had no choice. She got on her knees only to come face to face with a huge dick. She gulped and began licking it and stroking it. It tasted repulsive, but got better as she continued. Soon, she started putting it in her mouth. He grunted as his patience quickly waned. He grabbed the back of her head and forced her to deep throat it. Over and over again, he facefucked her. Without warning, he came in her mouth. She thought she was done, but she was very wrong. He threw her onto the bed and ripped off her clothes. The beast entered her without any courtesy. She felt immense pain as he tore into her.

* * *

Midna loved the taste. She could get used to it. Her true form would be much more appealing, though. As her pet came in her mouth, she smiled, gulping it all down. Link laid down, worn out.

The imp came around to Link's face and petted him lovingly, "good boy, Link. You have made your mistress very proud."

This made him very happy to hear. He loved making her happy.

* * *

As Link finished off Ganondorf, he hoped Midna was watching. He did it for her. He wanted to make her proud. As he ran back to her, he saw that she had changed. He was fixated on her body as she walked seductively towards him. She pressed her body up against his, groped his crotch, and whispered in his ear, "change back into my wolf, pet." Link did so without hesitation. Zelda was confused, "what, Link? What's going on? Why are you a wolf again?"

"Silly, Princess, he's his true self now. Don't you see, what a beautiful creature he is? His lovely fur feels so warm," she stroked his back, causing Link to grow excited, "he is also mine. Just one touch, one command and he will do as I say. You have a nice kingdom here, Zelda. I want it."

"Midna, what has gotten into you?" Zelda backed up slowly, reaching for the bow. Midna snapped and Link was on top of her. He looked back and Midna and she nodded. Zelda was shocked and disturbed. This was not how it was supposed to end at all! Link ripped off her dress, revealing her nakedness.

"Link, no… Don't do this. Not as a wolf," the princess begged.

Regardless, Link entered her and began fucking her with speed and vigor. Zelda screamed as Link did not let up, continuing the fucking with primal instinct, exactly like an animal.

* * *

Midna looked out over Hyrule. It was her kingdom. It had been for years now, all thanks to Link. Her pet. He was completely loyal to her and did anything she commanded. He was still the bearer of the Triforce of Courage, but now she held Wisdom and Power. The world was hers for the taking. But first, she had some unfinished business to attend to. She walked in through the balcony and back into her room. She whistled and Link came running in, chain around his paw and all. He knew what to do. Midna got on her hands and knees and he mounted her. He knew how she liked it; gentle at first, but then rough as it went on. That's how he started. He did not seek to pleasure himself. The only one that mattered was Queen Midna. _His_ mistress. With each thrust, he fell more and more in love with her. She bucked her hips against his as his knot tightened inside of her. They were locked in now. She loved this. Total submission. She could get sex from any man in the kingdom, but she chose Link. Her pet.


End file.
